The present invention relates to audio and sound reproduction systems in the motor vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a device and to a method for controlling an audio output for a motor vehicle.
In multicore processor systems there exist both functionally safe audio signals and audio signals that are not related to functional safety, as defined generally by part of the ISO standard ISO 26262 and a classification according to the Automotive Safety Integrity Level, ASIL for short, which is a risk classification for the functional safety of automobiles.